Milling tools of this kind are used for machining ball races for the bearing industry, gear and drive technology, mold making and for general mechanical engineering.
As a rule, a ball race is produced by means of a milling process in the soft state, heat treatment and a milling process in the hard state. When milling, the cutting speed in the center of the ball race or in the region of the axis of rotation of the cutting part or milling cutter is zero, i.e. vc=0 m/min. So-called ball nose milling cutters are used.
The machining conditions in this region are undefined. Reforming and forging processes dominate and can lead to high undefined loading of the blades on the cutting part.
Particularly when milling hardened materials using extremely hard cutting agents such as cBN and PcBN, these loads can lead to uncontrolled failure of the tools.